Blinded by the Monster in my Heart
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Mokuba becomes Yugi's secret admirer & soon they are together Seto doesn't like the idea then something happens that'll change them forever ten years later will it happen again? yXm yXr yaoi, death of char, suicide atempt warnings COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

WhiteMageRyou: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the chars. **Warning **of yaoi parts in coming chapters, might by some swears along here and there too. Oh, and to explain it, when it says a characters name it means that that person is now telling the story.

Chapter one

Mokuba looked up at Yugi as him and Kaiba dueled. This was beginning to be a monthly thing for him. Kaiba would loose, he'd spend a few weeks trying to get a new way to defeat Yugi, then he'd call Yugi out for a duel. After he'd loose the whole thing would begin again. Even though it was the same thing over and over, Mokuba didn't mind. Infact he some how enjoyed and couldn't wait for the duel. He didn't know why, he just did.

"Yes! That's right Seto! You have Yugi beat this time!" Mokuba yelled. Kaiba smirked as he played his three blue-eyes.

Yugi laughed. "You fell right into my trap Kaiba!" Yugi raised his hand to activate his trap card.

"NO!" Kaiba yelled falling to his knees. Yugi held his hand out.

"Good duel Kaiba, you almost had me there."

When kaiba didn't shake his hand Yugi sighed and got off the platform. He looked at Mokuba and smiled. Mokuba suddenly felt so strange. Why did he feel like this? His heart was beating faster and his fingers were numb.

"See you soon Mokuba?" Yugi asked holding out his hand. Mokuba looked down at his hand.

"Yeah..." Mokuba said softly. "See you." He said forcing himself to shake Yugi's hand.

Yugi looked down at him smiling. Mokuba looked so cute. He hated to think that because of him Mokuba had to sit and watch his brother fail over and over. He didn't like the thought but he couldn't get Mokuba out of his head. Yugi started home after that. The pharaoh talked with him.

_'So Yugi, how long are you going to keep this up?'_

"Hmm?" Yugi looked at him. "Oh, I don't know... I was sort of hoping Kaiba would give up but he hasn't..."

_'You and I both know Kaiba doesn't give up, he'll do anything it takes to win.'_ Yami said rolling his eyes a bit

Yugi sighed "I know, I know." He didn't really pay attention after that. All he could think of was Mokuba. A picture in his mind was burned in, he couldn't stop seeing it. Mokuba looking up at him, his black hair slowly swaying in the gental wind. His soft fingers held his hand as he looked at him in a sad aw type of way. The picture in his mind made Yugi's stomach flutter.

_'Yugi? ... Yugi? You still there Yugi?'_

Yugi snapped back to reality. "Huh?" He realized he had some how walked home and was now laying on his bed. The pharaoh was sitting next to him.

_'Are you feeling alright aibou?'_ Yami asked putting his hand on Yugi's forehead for a moment. _'You don't seem to have a fever..'_

Yugi's cheeks blushed. He sat up and smiled. "I'm fine. I was just thinking and I guess I sort of spaced out."

The pharaoh looked at him unsure if he should believe him but then disappeared within the puzzle around Yugi's neck. Yugi looked down at the puzzle then out the window. He'd never be able to understand the feelings he felt. Why did Mokuba make him feel this way?

Mokuba and Kaiba sat in silence on the way to their home. Mokuba looked out the window and sighed heavily. He wasn't suppose to like his brothers enemy but he couldn't control the way he felt. He didn't want to be like his brother, hiding emotions and never opening up, but he could exactly come out and say that he had a deep love for Yugi ... could he?

Mokuba looked over at his brother who was typing away on a labtop. If Seto found out, there would be no telling what he would do... and he was in the same class as Yugi... Mokuba wanted to tell Yugi though...

He pulled out his laptop and started to devise a plan. He would at least tell Yugi, even if Yugi didn't love him back. He wouldn't hide his feelings like Seto.

----Yugi----

I felt like everything had been going back to normal for me. Yami had finally started to stop asking me questions about why I kept spacing out. The truth is, I don't really know. I'd be doing one thing and then suddenly I'd start to think about Mokuba, then I'd be inturrupted by someone.

I was walking with Joey to class like normal when Tea ran up to us. She looked kind of excited.

"Hey Tea!" I said in a cheery voice. Tea looked at me a bit funny and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Yugi!" She said pulling me into our classroom. I didn't see anything different, Kaiba was sitting in the corner reading and looking as if he hated the world, the girls were all crowded around poor Ryou and the rest of the kids were just sitting around talking. Tea pulled me to my desk and pointed down.

"Roses?" I couldn't help but just stand and stare. Why would there be roses on my desk? I picked them up and looked at Tea. She shrugged. I looked at Joey, he looked dumbfounded.

"But who would leave roses on my desk? They have to be for someone else, maybe they're for Ryou? He's always getting things like this." I tried making an excuse, the roses just could be mine.

"Look at the card Yugi." Tea said holding out a Duel Monsters card. I took it and realized it wasn't a Duel Monsters card, it just looked like one. The card had a picture of a rose where the picture of the monster, spell or trap picture would be. Below it the card read 'To Yugi Motou, my love is with you always' it wasn't signed.

I felt Yami next to me, looking at the card as I reread it a few more times.

_'Yugi, who would leave their love for you and not tell you who they are?'_

I looked at him. It was getting harder to explain to him how things worked in this time. "Someone who is too shy to tell me or it could just be a joke someone's trying to pull..."

_'Too shy or just a joke? But how can you tell which one?'_

Yami asked looking at the roses then back at me. I shrugged not knowing what to say. Having a secret admirer was one of the last things I wanted right now...

After school I walked home by myself. The roses stayed on my mind. I wanted to know who left them. I took a deep breath of the roses sweet smell. Was it from a fan of mine? I started to think about it. After beating Kaiba so many time people had gotten to know my name well. I smiled a bit, it was kind of cool to be known for something I loved to do.

I decided to get a soda so I walked over to a vending machine. As I was putting in my change though someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at the guy. He looked down at a card and then at me again.

"Yugi?"

I nodded. He handed me a box and looked down at the card again.

"For you, from your secret crush." He said. "I wish I could deliver this in person but I'm just not ready."

I blinked, unsure of what just happened as the man walked away. I looked down at the box. Forgetting about the soda I ran the rest of the way home, not even hearing Yami.

I ran into my room and closed the door. I sat down and ran my hands around the box. I was killing to know what was inside but I was also afraid to open it.

_'Are you going to open it?'_ Yami asked appearing next to me. I looked at him.

"I guess .. I just... I don't know..."

I slowly pulled the tape off. Stopping half way from opening it I looked at Yami. "I can't do it..."

He looked back at me. _'Yes you can. If you could get through everything we've gone through, you can open that box aibou.'_

I knew he had a point but I still unsure if I should open the box. I ripped the rest of the tape off and quickly tore the box open while closing my eyes.

_'Aibou, open your eyes and look.'_ I heard Yami say. I took a deep breath and opened them. Laying there in the box was a small crystal dark magician. I lifted it up and admired the beautiful work of the crystal. It looked just like the dark magician except clear.

"Wow" .. that was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

WhiteMageRyou: I don't own ygo, I'm tierd of baking cookies right now and theres a yaoi warning .. I hope my yaoi writting is better... well .. enjoy

----Mokuba----

I was nervous as ever as I gave the guy his instructions. "Do not tell Yugi anything. Just give him this, read the card and leave. Do not answer any of his questions and do not stay too long."

I gave him the box and watched him leave. I wanted to know how Yugi felt. The roses and the crystal were just a way for me to let him know there was someone who cared for him. I sighed as the guy walked out of my view. I was half glad he was out of view or I might have called him back. I got into the car and looked out the window as the driver drove me home. I saw Yugi walking with my roses and nearly called out for him, but I kept my cool.

The night before I had come up with the idea of giving Yugi gifts and slowly letting him know it was me. I was thinking about maybe slipping the Kaiba Corp symbol in to give him a hint that it was either from me or Seto but then I realized that if Yugi confronted Seto with that type of proof Seto would figure out that the only other person able to give Yugi something like that would be me. So I would keep the gifts simple, not leaving anything that would make Yugi think that Seto could be the one.

At home I did my homework and waited for Seto to get home. I tried to think of a way to ask him how Yugi reacted to the roses in class without it pointing out that I knew. This had to be a complete secret from Seto. I don't like keeping things from him ... but this time it was different. So I sat on the floor doing some geometry homework Seto had given me. He was always trying to test me, trying to make me smarter and ahead of my class. He didn't push it as our step-father had done to him, he just asked it of me. He wouldn't bring it up again until I did. Some how he knew I would obey him.

Seto walked in a while later. He grunted a hello to me and went streight for his desk. I stood up and ran over to him. "Hey Seto. Anything happen at school today?"

"Other than it being a complete waste of my time, no." He said not even looking at me. He continued to sort through papers and type on his laptop.

"Oh.." I said. I bit my lip. This would be a bad move but I just had to know. "Did Yugi gloat about his win?"

Kaiba stopped and looked at me with a harsh look in his eyes. I wanted to run out of the room but stood my ground.

"Yugi didn't win anything, he just got lucky, and no he didn't, he was too busy smelling the roses someone left for him."

"Roses?" I asked trying to sound not so excited or give any hint that I knew about them.

"Yes Roses, I'm a little busy Mokuba. So if you don't mind I'll give you 'juicy details' of 'love' some other time." Seto said to me going back to his work. I sighed a bit. Seto was always too into his work. I missed when he used to play with me.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. Even if Seto was a damper, the though of Yugi liking my roses made me smile. I ran off to my room to figure out what I should give him next. I spent most of the night trying to find the perfect gift. I would tell Yugi how I felt. I wouldn't hide my emotions like Seto. I would at least find out if Yugi felt the same for me.

I awoke at the sound of a knock at my door. I sat up realizing I had dozed off in my search to find the perfect gift for Yugi.

"Mokuba, are you coming or not? I don't have time to wait all day."

It was Seto. I looked at the clock. It was almost time for us to leave for school. I quickly threw on a clean sweater and pair of jeans. I looked around. I had to give Yugi something... I grabbed something and shoved it into my pocket before running to the door. "I'm ready Seto. Sorry."

Seto sighed angryly and walked off. I fallowed behind him. I had a plan forming in my mind as we got into the car. I knew Seto always stopped at his office after dropping me off. That would give me time to get to his class before he did. I could put my gift on Yugis desk and then get back without anyone ever knowing.

With my plan all sorted out I sat in silence. I kept looking over at Seto as he continued working. I kept thinking about how mad Seto would be if he found out. Who wouldn't be mad? I mean I was in love with my brothers enemy. It was like Romeo and Juliet... but the only difference was that I didn't know how my Juliet felt about me. Yes ... Yugi would be my Juliet. I was the one sneaking around to get things to him.

Once the car had turned at the corner and took off running. There was a limit of time I would have. So many things could go wrong, if the teacher was in there already or anyone else, I would be seen and the whole thing could back fire.

I was out of breath kind of quickly. I knew it was because I was getting so nervous. I reached the right classroom and looked around. I was still pretty early so there were many people around. When I was sure no one was looking I quickly ran over to the door and opened it. I was looking down the hall to make sure no one would turn at the corner and see me. I rushed in and went right to Yugi's desk. I pulled out the gold necklace and set it down. I pulled out an envelope and set it a top the necklace. I let out a small breath, not noticing that I had been holding my breath. I was going to make it. I wouldn't be- I had started to turn and head for the door when I ran right into someone. We both stummbled back a few steps. I started to fall over but my wrist was grabbed. I let out a small cry and closed my eyes as I was pulled up to my feet.

"Mokuba?"

I opened my eyes and looked up. I instantly felt my cheeks burning. This could not be happening to me, this wasn't in my plan. It was all falling apart. This was the end of my plan and the end of my life. Yugi was sure to tell Seto now once Seto found out he'd kill me. I found my voice and cried out "I can explain!"

----Yugi----

It all happened fast. I was walking into class when Mokuba ran into me. I caught him from falling, surprized, all I could say was his name. "Mokuba?"

He looked at me, blushing like crazy. I could feel my stomach turning. The look in his eyes, they were worried and sad. I glanced at the envelope on my desk.

"I can explain!"

I was speechless. Mokuba was my secret admirer? I bit my lower lip. "Mokuba, you're the one who left the gifts for me?"

Mokuba looked away from me. He was pulling his wrist back so I slowly let go.

"I... It's not what it looks like..."

I couldn't help but smile. Mokuba looked like he had been caught stealing or something.

"Mokuba ... do you really feel that way for me? I mean, do you really love me, it's not just some crush?" I asked him. Mokuba was playing with his fingers. Without warning he was on me. His lips met mine as we fell back. His eyes were closed as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt my cheeks turn red. We landed on a desk.Within seconds I ran my hands along his back.

We pulled each others shirts off as we kissed over and over. Mokuba slid his hands down my chest and into my pants. We pressed our bodies against eachother. I started to kiss his neck and kiss down his shoulders. I slowly made my way to his nipples and lickedthem. I nibbled on onebefore moving my kisses back to his neck and lips.

I put my head back as he started kissing my chest and moving down to my waist. We dropped to the floor, tossing and turning. Kissing like crazy, Mokuba ended up on top. He had me almost pinned on the floor. His kisses got rougher and faster.

He started to pull my pants off, running his hands down my thighs. I put my head back gripping his hands as his kisses became lower. He moved his hand away from mine, down the side of my thigh to my butt. I felt his fingers enter my body. I let out a low moan and let every worry in my mind melt away as he added another finger. I flintched at the bit of pain that ran through as he moved his fingers back and forth, it made my body tingle in a sensation that left me wanting more.

I had started to unbutton his pants and slide them down when the ten minute bell rang. We both jumped and looked at each other with wided eyes. The ten minute bell meant everyone would be coming into the classroom. We raced to grab our cloths off the floor. Mokuba started for the door but I grabbed him. The halls were buzzing loudly with people. If Mokuba were to run out of the class with no shirt on it wouldn't go well. We looked at each other again.

"What do we do?" Mokuba cried out.

I looked around quickly. "Quick, under here." I pulled him under a table that had a table cloth over it. I pulled the table cloth down just as the door opened and chattering kids walked in. I looked at Mokuba. We were both panting and our faces were red.

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba asked in a low whisper. I bit my lower lip. I didn't know what we were going to do. The only thing we could really do was wait.

"We're going to have to stay under here until theres a time when everyone is out of the room. Then I can help you out the window."

Mokuba nodded. So we sat under the table, Mokuba still half undressed and myself being almost completly bare. I kept praying that no one would look under the table. Every time someone would walk past I'd hold my breath until they were gone. I never realized how long a class could take.

I looked over at Mokuba. He was holding his knees, his eyes were half closed. I scooted closer to him and put my arm around him. "It'll be ok." I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug. I ran my hands through his hair.

Finally the class went to lunch. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Is it clear?" Mokuba whispered. I glanced at him as he slowly moved out of our hug. I peeked out from under the tablecloth. The room was empty. I got out and helped out Mokuba to his feet. I threw on my pants as quickly as I could and then grabbed our shirts from under the table. I handed him his shirt and he started to pull it on when he leaned over and pulled me into a deep french kiss. His tongue wrapped around mine and slowly rubbed up against my gums.

A book fell to the floor. Our kiss broke as we both turned and looked into the wide eyes of the last person niether of us wanted to find out ...Kaiba.

"Seto, I .. this .. we were just .." Mokuba studdered.

Kaiba didn't move, a line of red blood moved down from his nose and into his slightly parted lips. I was scared out of my mind. I could feel my hands shaking wildly. If this was a big enough shock to Kaiba to give him a nosebleed than I didn't want to know how he would react once he came out of his state of shock. I glanced at Mokuba and then watched the color fade from Kaibas face.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

WhiteMageRyou: I don't own yu-gi-oh, warning: yaoi, short abuse to character, swearing

Chapter 3

----Mokuba----

I nearly cried right there but I stopped myself for the moment. "Brother... Seto .. I .."

The color was gone from his face. His eyes stayed wide and locked on Yugi and me. I felt Yugi take my hand.

"Kaiba, I love Mok-"

"Save me the damn speech Yugi." Kaiba snarled. He seemed to have snapped back to reality. He grabbed my wrist, forcing Yugi to let go. "Mokuba, we're going home."

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped. Maybe right now I should just do what Seto tells me ... I looked back at Yugi as Seto started to pull me out the door. His grip on my wrist hurt. Yugi was looking at me. I mouth 'I'm sorry my love' to him as Seto slammed the class door shut. Seto pulled out his cell and the next thing I knew we were sitting in the car.

"Seto..." I tried, but Seto wouldn't look at me. I looked down at my hands. I had gone behind my brothers back, betrayed him, stabbed him in the back... how else could I put it? I looked at him with his arms folded, one of his legs crossed over his other and his eyes closed. The car pulled to a stop and I watched Seto get out.

"Come on." He muttered. I scrambled out of the car and fallowed him inside with my head down. Seto stopped in front of my room and pushed the door open. "I expect you to stay in your room until dinner ... We'll talk then." He said in his cold voice. I did as he said and went into my room. He closed the door hard and I listened to him walk away. I kicked the rug lightly. "It's not fair..." I said quietly.

I sat across from Seto. He ate quietly with his eyes closed. I only stared down at the food. I didn't have an appetite.

"Eat your dinner Mokuba." Seto said. I looked at him for a moment then picked up the fork being obediant but then I put the fork down.

"No."

Setos fork froze in midair. His eyes opened and he looked at me. "What?"

"I said no." I felt sick and angry. Seto slammed his fork down on the table.

"Mokuba, you** will **eat!" His voice was raising. I flinched a bit. Seto never yelled at me... When I didn't move he stood up. "Mokuba!"

I tried not to .. honest I did .. but seeing Seto mad at me and him yelling at me only made my anger rise. I flew up, knocking my chair over.

"JUST SAY IT SETO!" I yelled. Seto seemed taken back by my outburst. "Just say you fucking hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Mokuba! I hate Yugi!" Seto's voice started to over power mine. I didn't stop though.

"Well I don't! I love him! Why do you have to do this?" I slammed my fist down on the table.

Seto gave me the coldest glare I had ever seen. "You don't love him! Damn it Mokuba! You're not even a teenager yet! You don't know what your feeling!"

I thought I would drop dead. Had my brother just doubted my feelings? Saying I didn't know my own emotions when he, himself, never showed anyone his? "You don't know anything about me! You don't know how I feel and you don't care! But I stuck by your side and watched you fail! I tried everything in my power to make you happy but you always pushed me aside! Well I'm done Seto! I'm done trying to make you happy, it's time I get something to make me happy!" I started to turn to run but Seto grabbed my wrist.

I pulled hard but his grip was too strong. It hurt. His voice over power me as I started to yell again. "Stayed by my damn side? You were kissing Yugi with your fucking shirt off!"

I started to pull more but got no luck. "Let go!"

"Listen to me Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"Let Me Go!"

"You're going to listen to me damn it!"

The next thing I knew I was on the floor, the warm metalic taste filling my mouth. My cheek throbbed as my eyes watered. I looked up at Seto. His hand was in the air and his eyes were dark.

"Y-y-you" I studdered, blood running out of my mouth. That was the final straw. "I'll never talk to you again! I'll never do what you tell me to do and I'll love Yugi no matter what you do!" I screamed out before scrambling to my feet and running down the hall. I heard Seto curse loudly and kick something, but I didn't care. I ran into my room and started to sob. I sobbed until I couldn't breath and then I passed out from the lack of air getting to my lungs. It wasn't fair ... the only thing I wanted was my Yugi...

----Yugi----

After I had watched Mokuba being dragged away from me I had started to cry. Yami came and tried to comfort me but it didn't really do anything. He didn't like me and Mokuba making out either and I knew it. He tried to keep his thoughts about it hidden but I still heard them.

The school bell rang shortly after. I climbed out the window before anyone saw me. There was no way I could go through class. All I could think of right now was Mokuba. It was my fault, I should have stopped him but ...

_'Aibou, do you want me to take over and get us home?'_

I stopped walking in my slow, dragging my feet, pace. He was looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"I ... ok..." I said. I let go of my control over my body and Yami took over. I stood watching him for a moment before going into the puzzle and into my soul room.

I woke up a few hours later on my bed. I was holding my pillow tightly in my arms and my cheeks were soaked. I sat up, letting go of the pillow. I looked at the bright red 7:00 on my clock. My shades were closed and made my room darker than it really was. I rubbed my face dry and slipped my feet into a pair of slippers.

I dragged myself downstairs and looked at the note left by gramps saying he would be home late due to a card deal. I tossed the note away and sat at the kitchen table for a while.

I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. Yami convinced me that Kaiba wouldn't be there. So I ended up going anyway. He was right, Kaiba wasn't anywhere to be seen. I told Joey and the rest of the gang that I had to go to the dentist yesterday and so I had just stayed home afterwards.

The day was fuzzy and long. I looked out the window for most of the day, the Kaiba Corporation building was visible from the school. It made me replay yesterdays events in my mind. I had to see Mokuba...

----Mokuba----

I started to do the opposite of everything Seto told me to do. If he said to go to bed I'd stay awake on the floor. If he said get changed for school I simply kept the same coths on. -which I didn't exactly mind by the way, they still had a soft smell of Yugi on them- When he said to go to school I didn't. Instead I walked around for a while before going to a resturant to get something to eat. I hadn't eatten in one and a half days. The day before yesterday I was nervous about the gift I would give Yugi so I didn't eat. Then I over slept in the morning and since I was stuck under the table with Yugi for half the day I wasn't able to eat a lunch and after that I got into the fight with Seto.

I sat down and sighed. Was my fait doomed to be alone? I looked down at the food the waiter had set down in front of me. I hadn't ordered yet .. had I? The waiter looked at me for a moment as I looked at him.

"It's on the house." He said before walking away.

On the house? I hadn't ever come to this place before ... were they being nice to me because I was wearing wrinkled cloths and my hair was a mess?

I looked back down at the plate. I picked of the chopsticks and slowly ate the rice. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

Once the plate was cleared I left enough money to pay for the meal and left. As I was walking a woman came over to me.

"Oh little boy, I'd like you to have this." she said holding out a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"I'm fine." I said. "You don't need to give me anything."

She looked at me for a moment then down at the clothing. "I insist. I'm an old woman dear child, I'm not much use for anyone anymore so I try to give to the people I know who will charish things the give to them."

I looked continued to look at her. How could I say no...

I adjusted the turtle neck collar of the sweater as I continued my way around town. The sweater was a bit big, going down to my knees and past my hands, and the jeans covered my sneakers but I didn't mind. I turned down another street letting the cold fall wind nip at my nose.

A young stummbled into me. A man tossed a book at her and a couple of papers. "Don't come back unless you can get this done right!" He slammed the door shut and the sobbing girl quickly dropped to her knees trying to grab the scattered papers.

I bent down and started to help her. Once all the papers were collected she looked at me shly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said handing them to her. I noticed that the papers had math written on them. "Do you mind me asking why and what that was all about?"

She took them. "My older brother cares a lot about what I do. He pushes me a bit to get ahead and so when I messed up in the homework he gave me ..." she drifted off. I knew how she felt.

"Well... How about I help you with your homework?" I asked her.

Her eyes brightened up. "Really?"

I nodded and took her hand. I pulled her over to an outside table at a resturant down the street and began looking at the papers. "This is easy." I said. I showed her what to do for each problem, explaining it step by step for her until each problem was completed. She smiled and gathered her things. "Thanks so much."

"I knew you could get it done."

Both of us looked behind us at the man from before. The girl got up and hugged him before looking back at me. "Thanks Mokuba. We really hope this helpped." She pulled something out of her pocket and took my hand. She put down some money and closed my hand.

"I can't take your money." I said looking down at the forty dollars in my hand. It occured to me that the bills were folded the way I had left the money at the resturant for my free money and the same as the money I had given to the old woman for the cloths.

"We're just giving you back your money." the man said. He pulled the girl back over to him and they started to walk away.

Everything that had happened today ... the free meal when I hadn't eatten ... the free cloths when I hadn't changed ... the girls homework when I hadn't done my own... They had all been things I didn't do because Seto had told me to do them.

I ran as fast as I could. Without even stopping to wait for the crossing light to come I ran across streets until I reached Kaiba Corporations. I ran inside and to my brothers office.

"Mr. Mokuba." his secretary started to stand up but I was already at the office doors. I threw them open and ran inside. I stopped short as my lower lip shook. The office was empty with no signs of life. Seto wasn't there ... but he should have been, he never left unless it was a complete emergancy.

"Mokuba."

I turned around. "Brother?"

Seto pulled me into his arms. He was breathing rather hard like I was.

"Mokuba, please listen to me..."

I had my head pressed against his chest with my eyes closed. I could feel his heart beating wildly. "Seto ... were you running?"

He ran his hand through my hair. "I'm sorry but I had to... you hadn't eatten at all yesterday or this morning ... and you would have caught a cold being out all day without the right cloths..."

I opened my eyes. "Holy shi-... You...You set the whole thing up."

He looked down at me with his blue eyes and nodded. "Yes Mokuba... Don't you see? I care for you Mokuba and even if you go on hating me I'll keep caring for you."

"Then why did you hit me?" My voice was cold and harsh, I had learned from the best after all. He looked at me like I had just stabbed him.

"And why are you so against my feelings towards Yugi?"

I looked at him demanding the answers to my questions.

"Because... I wanted your first time to be with me."

Please review

NOTE!

Ifyou don'twant meto write a bit about Mokuba and Seto than say so and I'll cut it but if you people want me to leave it than I'll leave it, ect, ect ... cuz I'm all for the people ...

not really .. uh .. anyway ... yeah.. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the reviews! anyway, I don't own ygo, theres yaoi warning, and death of char warning.

I'd like to thank and comment on some of the reviews, if you don't wanna read them then scroll down to where the line is and then it says -seto- okay?

dukeylover24- thanks, don't yugi and mokuba make a good couple? Yeah, I know Seto was a mean brother but he did it out of love!

Mariah-Pegasus- Hey xD thanks for reading my new story! After this fanfic is finished I'll be starting part two of Yugi's Lost Soul. Yes, I was hoping that it would give the reader an idea of what each char was feeling by switching views. Also, I just thought Mokie should have stood up for his love! lol.

Bakurasplaymate- eep o.o uh okay... love ya' to? You don't know the meaning of frenchfries! -clears throat- back to what I was gonna say. I'm glad I could be of help to get you inspired.. so get the next fricken chapter done! I wanna read! xD but uh, don't eat my parents -cry-

koi-bara- okay okay -sweatdrop- I'll update as fast as I can!

* * *

---Seto--- 

So I said it. His eye were hurt and yet filled with happiness.

"Seto"

I swallowed hard. It was just so hard to express what I meant. Mokuba pulled me down so that I was kneeling. He looked me in the eyes.

"Yes Mokuba?"

His expression of sadness and joy mixed together was still there.

"Yugi can't take me away from you, I wouldn't let him come between us, you should know that. You didn't have take me away from him and hit me."

My breath stayed in my lungs even though I wasn't holding it. I knew hitting Mokua was the worst thing I could do but ... I had been so angry. I didn't want Yugi to take Mokuba's innocence away. He was my angel and I couldn't loose him to Yugi like my title as the worlds greatest duelest. "Mokuba, I just can't ..."

He pressed his finger to my lips to stop me from talking. "Seto, I've been by your side forever, but I can't stop myself from loving Yugi. I'll always stay by you but I want more."

I was able to let my breath out now. Mokuba is my brother, I knew he was, but I didn't want to give him to Yugi ... and yet it seemed like I had no choice. He was mine but he didn't want to be. "I can't Mokuba. You're all I have left. I'm never happy without you."

His head lowered. "I know ... but..."

My heart was torn to pieces. I had no choice. I had lost my brothers love to Yugi... I pushed his chin up. He looked at me again. I leaned forward as my lips parted.

----Mokuba----

I searched Setos eyes as he came towards me. His soft lips pressed against mine. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, slowly exhaling as he did. His hot breath ran along my face. I let him pull me closer as he nibbled on my upper lip. He drew back afterwards and stood up, leaving me in a need for more. He left my side and went to his desk.

"Go." He said in a natural cold voice. I stood there staring at the back of his head.

"Seto..." I started but he cut me off.

"Go to him before I change my mind."

I hesitated, feeling as if I should stay and be with Seto. He sat down and started writing on papers.

"Why are you still here? I said get out of here!" He said without looking up.

"Just trying to soak in the moment." I said turning and leaving.

My heart raced as I startedrunning.

----Yugi----

I looked up from my English book. I had heard the knock on the downstairs door but I wasn't expecting **him** to be the one running up the stairs. He was breathing hard, his cheeks and nose were red from the cold. I dropped the book and stood up. "Mokuba."

"Yugi." He said.

We ran up to each other and started to kiss, quickly and messy. Our shirts were off in an instant. I pulled him against me. His body was cold so when our bodies touch a shiver rolled down my spine. I ran my hands down his chest and pulled his pants off.

We fell onto the bed, stroking each others necks as we kissed again and again. He turned his body in my arms and I went into his body. He moaned loudly and gripped the sheets in his hands tightly. I moved up and down, each time getting slowy faster.

"Faster Yugi, faster." Mokuba moaned out. I did.

"I'm going to cume." I panted out.

"Then cume" He said grabbing my wrist that was pressing down on the bed. I released and he took in a sharp breath. His muscles tightened making me jerk back a bit. I pulled out and turned him over. I moved my hands down the side of his thighs and started to lick his inner thighs. I ran my tongue along his body. He shivered as goosebumps raised on his skin and put his hands on my shoulders, pressing me back a little.

Mokuba sat up. He leaned down and licked my chest to my neck in one long stroke. He forced me down onto the back. His hands softy ran over my bare back, tickling me. He leaned over me and I felt him enter my body. He licked the back on my neck before starting to rapidly moving in and out, in and out, in and out.

I moaned into the pillow, bitting down into the fabric. He moved his hands down my arms and collapsed. Our bodies smacked together. Out-of-breath, I drew him into my arms and held him against my body. I could feel his heart beating.

"That was extrordinary." Mokuba whispered. I laughed a bit.He turned his head and looked at me, still breathing heavily and his eyes half closed. I smiled, kissing him.

"I know."

----Mokuba----

I woke up to the warmth of the sun on my face. I yawned and started to sit up. I realized I was alone in Yugi's bed. The sheets were clean and I was wearing pajama pants and shirt. I got up, feeling a bit sore, and walked over to the door. I looked out it at the quiet house. Yugi came up the stairs with a tray of cereal and some orange juice. He saw me and smiled.

"Good morning." he said setting the tray down on his desk. He came close to me and gave me a long kiss before starting out of the room. "Eat up, and we can go out for some fun."

I watched him leave before taking the bowl off the tray and starting to eat it. I noticed the roses in a vase and the crystal next to the vase on the desk. I smiled a bit and quickly ate. Once done I brought the dishes downstairs and set them in the kitchen before walking around looking for Yugi.

I felt his arms wrap around me and him take a deep breath in my hair. I looked up at him and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Ready?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. Yugi looked down at my pajamas and then his own.

"Heh.. guess we should get dressed first."

After we got dressed, Yugi and I left his house and began walking. I could see the Kaiba Corp building as we walked. I couldn't help but feel like I owed Seto something...

Yugi must have noticed me looking up at the building. "Why don't we invite Kaiba along?"

I looked at him. "You wouldn't mind?"

He shook his head. "I don't, I think it'd be good for him to get out anyway." Yugi laughed a bit. I smiled until I noticed some people pointing towards me and whispering. I pushed it off and looked back at Yugi.

"He is always working ... maybe I can get him to come with us." I said. Yugi nodded and we started towards Kaiba Corp. Something caught my attention, the store window to T.V store.

----Seto----

The night before...

I watched Mokuba leave, it was as if he walked out of my life. I closed my eyes and felt my heart fall into sarrow. Abandoning my work, I walked the darkening streets, unsure of the life I lead.

The cold numbed my body, but not my pain ... I didn't think anything could. That's when he came ...

Ryou was walking down the opposite side of the street. He saw me and his eyes turned darker as his hair became pointed and wild. He crossed the street and started walking next to me.

"Bakura."

"Kaiba."

I don't know why but I felt as if Bakura had a deep pain within him too.. as if he could relate. It was almost like we both knew it too, we knew the other was in pain. Neither of us said a word as we walked in the cold night.

We took seats at a booth in the back. Bakura started to pull out his wallet but I shook my head and spoke, breaking our silence. "I'll pay .. That way I'll know that my money is worth one thing."

He smiled wickedly. "To dull the pain."

We picked up our glasses and hit them together rather hard. I felt the burning liquor slid down my throat, the cold water from the ice fallowed. Bakura looked into the glass at the bit of liquid left in it, slowly going to the bottom through the ice. Moving the glass slowly in his hand he closed his eyes.

After a while we hardly noticed that the bar had almost become empty. I lost track of time.. my thoughts .. my life. I let the affects of the alcohol take over my mind.

Laughing I took another large gulp of my drink. "You're right. They think everything thing'll turn out just fine .. proves how much of the real world they live in."

"And every time something 'shocking' happens the whole lot of them gasp all at the same time or they each gasp a seperate time! Taking up a whole five minutes." Bakura add as he put his head back and laughed some more.

"Sirs, we're sorry but the bar is closing." our waitress said to us. I paid for the rest of the drinks and we unsteadly made our way out the door. I was draggin my feet, not letting them come off the ground as if afraid I'd fall into the sky if I did. Bakura pulled out a pair of keys as we walked onto the street we had met up in.

"Come on rich boy, I'll drive you home." He said. I didn't have a will to deny his offer. I couldn't think streight enough to realize how drunk we really were...

The light turned red and all I saw was the brightness of the headlights shining in the window.

"Oh shit.." I whispered before loosing it all...

----Mokuba----

My lower lip was shaking... everything was spinning... my heart was crushed ... this .. this had to be a dream ... There was no way ... not Seto... anyone ... but my brother...

I stared at the T.V. The red line of words .. I read them over and over 'CEO Seto Kaiba killed'

... killed...

I looked at the screen as Ryou Bakura was pushed into a police car, barley touched with any cuts ... Yugi's hand gripped my shoulder tightly. I could hear his breath shaking.

... it couldn't be real... I wouldn't let it be .. even if deep down in my heart I knew it was .. my brother was gone forever...

The cold wind ran over my face. My face in which I forced my tears to stay back. I would keep my pain inside and let it kill me slowly. Seto wouldn't cry ... he never cried ... so niether would I.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

WhiteMageRyou: don't own ygo, don't kill me people! man ... yes ... Seto is dead -cry- but it was all for the drama! -starts to laugh evily as lights dim-

Yugi: -holds up sign saying 'don't mind the insane one' and sweatdrops-

---Yugi---

Ten years had passed… Mokuba and I had grown even closer. I pretty much lived with him, only going home for less than a day.

I woke up in the bed. I patted the left side of the bed to find it empty. I opened my eyes and yawned, remembering that Mokuba wouldn't be there. I got up and walked into his office. Of course, there he was asleep at his desk. I smiled and kissed him softly on the head. I picked him up and brought him into the bedroom.

His eyes partly opened. "Sorry..." he whispered. I laughed a bit.

"You know I don't mind." I said, even though it was a lie. I didn't like how Mokuba worked day and night. He was working to hard, stressing himself out by getting no sleep. He'd work himself to the grave if he didn't stop. I kissed him again as he fell back asleep.

I told the maids not to wake him and then left for school.

---Mokuba---

After Yugi had left and I had woken up, I began my normal day. I'd eat a small breakfast then go work until he got home.

As I ate, a maid brought me a newspaper. The stocks had dropped a bit and now one of the companies I supplied to was trying to sell. I threw the paper down and stood up.

"Ugh! Get them on the phone now!" I said to one of the maids. She ran off as I rubbed my forehead. I looked down at the table to see Seto looking up at me with the icy glare he'd get in his eyes when something like this would happen. I let out a cry as my hands flew upward and I stumbled back. Watching the milk slowly drip over the side of the table, I held the card around my neck.

"I'm just stresses..." I said to myself as the maids rushed to get the table cleaned up.

"Are you alright Mr. Mokuba?" One of them asked. I nodded slowly and got up. I put the thought of… Seto… off and went back to work.

Yugi came home a while later. He came in and put his arms around my neck as I typed away at my keyboard.

"Come on, let's go do something." He begged playfully. I smirked at him, knowing he had already figured out what he … we were going to do.

He pulled me from my desk and unbuttoned my shirt. He kissed my chest and slipped a t-shirt over my head. I rolled my eyes. "You like it when we're all sweaty, don't you?"

We changed into baggy t-shirts and shorts then went to the gym. I started doing sit ups as Yugi started doing laps around the track. After a while I wiped some sweat off my forehead. My reflection showed in the mirror. I looked at it but suddenly felt sick to my stomach. It wasn't me looking back…

"SETO!" I screamed and threw a weight. The mirror shattered but before the glass hit the ground, I fell to my knees. I watched the pieces rain onto the floor, Seto glared at my through cold eyes.

Yugi pulled me into his arms; I looked at him for a moment then back at the broken mirror. My scared expression stared back at me.

"Don't leave…" I said gripping Yugi's sleeves tightly.

"Mokuba … I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you…"

---Yugi---

I had almost forgotten… Mokuba had never been able to get himself to go to Kaiba's grave. The day of Kaiba's funeral… he stayed in the car. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me.

Then that night…

-Flashback-

I had heard someone knocking at my door. It was gramps, he said Mokuba was downstairs. I nearly fell down the stairs, if Mokuba was here than it had to be important… After seeing him in a daydreaming state … it made me worried sick about him.

Mokuba looked so pale. He was slightly shaking; his eyes looked intensively at the ground as he was waiting for me. "Mokuba?" I said, almost afraid.

He jumped a little and looked at me. I didn't need to say anymore and Mokuba didn't have to say anything at all. I understood why he looked like he did.

"He just ... can't be gone..." Mokuba whispered as I pulled him into my arms. He had come out of his daze and was realizing his brother was really gone.

"It's okay," I whispered into his ear.

-End Flashback-

We grew so close after that… but … lately he's been odd. I talked to one of the maids about how he had freaked out while eating breakfast, and then in the gym when he had screamed and broke the mirror…

I sat in bed, alone of course. Mokuba said he'd be there in a few minutes which meant he wasn't going to come. I started to think… I hadn't seen Mokuba cry once in the past five years. He never cried, not when we saw his brothers' death being announced on T.V, not on the day of Kaiba's funeral, not when he got hurt … never.

I began to wonder if he cried in his office over his brothers' death. It was so strange to me that I had never seen him cry over something that affected him so much…

---Mokuba---

Sitting in my office… I couldn't get myself to concentrate fully. Why was I so stressed? Why was I stressed to the point of imagining Seto in my place of reflection? I hadn't been working that hard had I?

I got up from my desk and walked over to the door. I looked into the bedroom at Yugi. Maybe it was time to ask him … I smiled a bit. Yeah, that would be a great thing to do. I ran back to my desk and started making phone calls.

---Yugi---

I awoke, not surprised to find the space next to me, empty. I got out and went into Mokuba's office… but he wasn't asleep like I had expected. In fact the laptop lay abandoned and off. I left the room a bit worried. One of the maids handed me a robe to put over my pajamas and seemed as if she was trying to hide a smile.

Another maid cleared her throat before talking to me. "Mr. Motou, Mr. Mokuba would like to see you downstairs in the main hall."

I looked at her rather confused. The maids behind me giggled. I looked at them, they stopped instantly and blushed. "He said he'll wait until you're ready sir."

"Oh, well I'll go see him now." I said starting down the hall towards the stairs.

---Mokuba---

I pulled at the tie I was wearing… damn it I shouldn't have worn the tie… I waited eagerly for Yugi to come. I had been up most of the night getting this ready. It didn't take much to get people to do what I asked of them, I was, after all, the CEO now…

"Mokuba?"

I looked up at the stairs. Yugi stood there, looking down at me. I swallowed hard, feeling my cheeks burn fiercely. Yugi walked down the rest of the stairs and came towards me. The sun coming through the windows behind him made him look beautiful. I started to have second thoughts … maybe I wasn't ready…

"I heard you wanted me to meet you here." Yugi said. He looked somewhat confused.

"Yugi … I wanted to … ask … I wanted…to know…" I started to stutter… I had said it a million times in my head, so why couldn't I say it now? I just had to force myself to say it, simple as that.

"I wanted to… know ... if you ... uh …" I couldn't get myself to say it all. My hand slid into my pocket. "If you'd … I mean … if you would…"

I quickly shoved the tiny box into Yugi's chest; he grabbed it and looked at me again. I felt so sick…and yet, excited and happy.

He opened the box, letting out a gasp. The sun made the light dance on his face in a rainbow of colors. He looked at me with his mouth open.

"I'd … uh... understand if you... didn't…wan-." I had started but he suddenly tackled me while letting out a loud 'Eeee!' noise.

With his heads behind my head, he pulled me into a deep kiss. "I've been so worried you didn't want to be anything more than a couple." He said after a while. We laid on the floor, holding each other in our arms. It seemed to last forever… I never wanted the moment to end.

There was a knock on the door but I ignored it. "Do you like it?" I asked as Yugi admired the ring that was no on his finger.

"Of course." He said kissing me on the nose. I smiled and held him closer.

A maid cleared her throat and bowed her head. "Sirs…"

I glanced over at her. The man behind her…My grip on Yugi tightened and I suddenly felt Yugi started to pull free from my grasp as he stood up. "Why are you here?" he beamed.

please review


	6. Chapter 6

WhiteMageRyou: Theres an atempt at suicide in this chapter .. so if you don't want to read it than ... well .. you don't have to read it but you won't know whats going on in certain parts... anyway, like I've been saying I don't own ygo

---Yugi---

I couldn't help but hate him. The anger inside me was hard to contain. Why did **he** have to come **here**? Hadn't he already caused enough pain? "Just leave!" I shot out at him before he could answer me on why he was here.

"Please… I didn't mean-."

That was as far as he got. Even I was surprised by what happened. I was suddenly on top of him, my hands balled into fists and flying at his face. He let out a cry and tried to stop me. His eyes turned evil and his hair wild.

"Why did you have to come back here!" I screamed. His strength was far greater than mine now. He grabbed my wrists and flipped me off of him, now going on top of me.

"My business isn't with you." He hissed out. His hand flew down into my cheek.

'_Yugi!'_

Before I knew it, I had lost control over my body and was pushed back. I blinked and looked at the pharaoh fighting with him.

"Don't ever touch Yugi!"

His eyes narrowed. "Then keep him in order and out of the way pharaoh!"

He was about to say something back but Mokubas' voice over powered everything.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" his voice echoed through the halls and left all of us stunned.

I was thrown back into my body as Ryou got off of me. I noticed he was even skinnier from five years ago, but taller and his white hair was longer, going almost to his waist.

Ryou looked down, not daring to look Mokuba in the eyes.

Mokuba walked over to him and looked down at him. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Ryou flinched as if Mokuba was going to hit him. I was taken back. Did Mokuba just ask if Ryou had a place to stay?

"Well, do you?" He asked.

"No…" Ryou whispered.

"Go prepare one of the guest bedrooms."

I opened my mouth to say something but Mokuba had alreadystarted walking away.

---Ryou---

I still don't know why I came… I just felt as if… I owed Mokuba my dearest apology for what my other half did… but can I really say that? I didn't try to stop him … I could have insisted that he not drive…then maybe Kaiba would still be here…

When Yugi jumped on me … I knew I deserved to be hit… and my other half knew it … so why did he take over and hit Yugi?

I fallowed the maid into the bedroom, my head down. I couldn't get over how nice Mokuba was being to me.

"Lunch will be served in an hour. I'll leave you to get settled. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She said closing the door. I stood there for a while, unsure of what to do.

'_Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to start thinking of how to say sorry?'_

I looked at Bakura. He didn't appear in front of me much, he mostly just took over my body when he wanted.

"I…"

'_Don't think I'll be there to help you. I spent most of the time in jail protecting you, so this you're doing on your own Yadonushi' _

"I can do things on my own!" I said rudely. I turned away from him. He snicked, sending a chill up my spin. When ever he laughed at me … it wasn't a good thing.

'_Yadonushi, you've learned nothing.'_

I bit my lower lip. "I've learned enough not to listen to you…"

'_Is that so? Well you know you're just my host, you mean nothing to me … but once you learn to listen to me, I can teach you many things.'_ He said also starting to push me into the ring, which was a sign he wanted to have control.

"Please don't do anything to make Mokuba or Yugi more upset…" Ipleaded before giving up.

---Yugi---

I sat in the garden, playing with the engagement ring. With a sigh, I looked up at the sky.

"I don't have any regrets."

I jumped a bit and looked at Bakura. He sat down next to me. I started to move away but he grabbed my wrist.

"You have no reason to hate me, besides the fact I've been trying to kill you, but Ryou is your friend."

I didn't say anything at first, but the pharaoh pushed it upon me to ask. "Why did you come here?"

"Ryou thinks it'd be best if he gave an apology to Mokuba." He smirked. "What good would it do but bring up old pains?"

I looked at him, studying his face. "…You know … Mokuba hasn't been able to go to Kaiba's grave…"

He looked into my eyes. "He hasn't? … We were there before we came here."

"He's…changed a lot. He buries himself in his work like…"

"Like Kaiba did…" Ryou finished. His eyes looked softer and his hair more tame. I nodded and went back to playing with the ring.

"He's becoming more and more like Kaiba every day… and …" I looked off to the side. "He's been freaking out lately … yesterday the maids told me he screamed and knocked over some dishes after looking down at the table… and then when I came back from class..we were working out when he suddenly threw a weight at the mirror and screamed 'Seto' …"

Ryou moved closer to me. "He misses him… and not going to his grave… that could be eating away at him…" He patted my shoulder. "He needs you more than ever."

I closed my eyes. I felt as if I could just start crying … Mokuba was depressed and I didn't see anyway I could help him.

---Mokuba---

I lay on the floor of my bedroom. Seeing Ryou … it brought back so much… The battle city tournament … I had helped Seto with it… I had stood by his side watching…

I remember how all I wanted was to see Yugi duel … and then when all the shadow games started … I began to wish Seto and Yugi would drop out after seeing what could happen to them… but they wouldn't.

I heard the door open, instantly knowing it was Yugi. He laid downbeside me but didn't say anything.

"Yugi…" I looked at him, he looked back at me. "Yes?"

I wanted to cry on his shoulder .. but I stopped myself. "Is Ryou comfortable in his room?"

Yugi nodded. He had always seemed to understand how I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to be weak…I didn't want to break...

---Yugi---

At lunch none of us spoke… I watched Ryou ask Mokuba if they could speak… I didn't say anything as they got up and left the room. I sat there poking what was left on my plate with my fork... the maids cleared the table, so I sat there, looking down at the black cloth that now covered the table.

After a few minutes I figured I should go do something to get my mind off of everything. I changed into a baggy shirt and shorts and went into the gym. I turned on the radio and started doing laps around the track. Just my luck …a slow opra-ish songstarted to play. The mood of the song fit my own…the woman singing in the language I didn't know... she sounded sad..I felt as if Mokuba had grown distant from me… He didn't talk to me like he used to…may the woman singing felt this way about her love?

I stopped running and looked down at the reflection in the pool. I was letting this get to me too much… Mokuba loved me; why else would he ask me to marry him? … I sat down against a wall and started to think.

I heard the door burst open and someone run in. I started to get up.

Mokuba stood in front of the pool, a small knife in his hand… what was he… "NO!"

He dropped the knife... but I... I hadn't ...I didn't yell in time. Drops of rich, red blood exuded from his hand to the ground. He swayed a bit back and forth before falling.

He barley glanced at me as he fell in. The splash was small… I watched him sink to the bottom. The deep red cloud floated around his arm.

"Mokuba! What the hell!" I cried out. I ran to the pool and jumped in. I swam as hard as I could. Going up for a breath of air, I pulled my shirt off, it was slowing me down. I dove back under the water, trying to reach him. He looked at me … and smiled! He was smiling! It was a sad smile... as if he was sorry ... he looked upward as a bubble of air floated out of his mouth.

I grabbed him and rushed to get him up. I was feeling light headed from the lack of air, but it didn't matter to me. I just had to get Mokuba out.

… no… I choked on the water… my lungs hurt… everything was going dark… I had to… we were so close to the surface… but...Mokuba … his eyes were already closed … I felt us drifting down .. not up and...myself… I couldn't…hold on… I just…

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

WhiteMageRyou: ... meh... I didn't think this chapter was to its full drama without going cheesy .. but my friend, who read it before I loaded it here, said, and I quote, "-bows down to White- Holy Shit, hun... I honor you. You are my new Ra...-gets on hands and knees and hails-" unquote ... so yeah she liked it ... anyway..!

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, theres a **yaoi** warning and if you don't know who Zigfried is, he's from the Grand Champion season ... -I don't want to spoil anything for people who haven't seen it .. so if you want to know exactly who he is than go look him up.. I will tell you that in the american version he has a german accent though okay?-

---Mokuba---

I felt someone tightly wrapping something around my wrist... I was cold and wet... I didn't want to wake up... I just wanted to stay in that dream state forever.

"You mustn't do 'zings like 'zat again."

I opened my eyes, Zigfried had his back to me as he bandaged my wrist... He looked at me ... I turned my head away. "I'm capable of doing things on my own."

He let go of my wrist, I noticed he was soaked like I was... My eyes widened for a second. Where was Yugi?

I felt warm arms slid around my neck and pull me into a deep hug. I looked up at Yugi... the warm sting of tears forming at my eyes... I froze ... no no no, I wasn't going to cry. Seto wouldn't have cried ...

"I'm sorry Yugi... I just wasn't ... thinking clearly..." I said as we got to our feet. "Zigfried ...what are you here for?" I asked turning from Yugi. "Lets discuss things while your cloths are dried." I said as he took off his jacket and flipped his still semi-wet hair. We started for my office.

---Yugi---

I know what I saw... Mokuba had almost cried... the scared look in his eyes made me want to cry... how could I be there for him when he wouldn't let me be there for him?

I walked to our room and started to change out of my wet cloths. I set the ring on the dresser and pulled on pair of pants.

_'You know he still loves you.'_ Yami said to me. I had almost forgotten he could hear my thoughts, and I his.

"But..." I walked over to the bed, where he was sitting, and sat down. "He's drifting away from me..."

_'Then don't let him.'_

"I don't know how to stop it from happening though... he won't come to me with problems ..." I put my head against his chest. "I just feel like I'm nothing to him... just another thing he has to worry about..."

He stroked the back of my head. _'You know thats not true.'_ I knew he didn't like me getting married to Mokuba ... but he was going to be there for me. I smiled a tiny bit as the tears formed in my eyes. I looked at him, my lips shaking slightly. He smiled back at me. I fell against him, sobbing.

The door sqeaked, I sat up quickly and looked at Ryou. He had started to retreat.

"Yes?" I asked. He stopped now that he had been spotted. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry... I truly am ... I just want to make it up to Mokuba ..."

I got up from the bed. Ryou looked so pale... "There's nothing that can be done about the past..."

He blinked, as if expecting me to hit him. "My being here ... it's upsetting him isn't it?"

I looked off to the side. "I don't know..."

---Ryou---

"Aren't you and him in love though?" I asked. He grabbed a sweater off the dresser and started out of the room. I looked down at the ring sitting on the floor. I picked it up and then looked at the doorway. Why was it everything I did or said hurt people? I shoved the ring into my pocket and started after Yugi.

I found him a while later... he was sitting on top of Kaiba's grave. I watched him set some flowers down next to mine in front of the tombstone.

"I told Mokuba everything." I said walking up to him with my hands in my coat pockets. He looked up at me. "I told him how Kaiba was jelous of you and everytime he would say something about you and Mokuba, he'd take a longer bit of his drink." I paused, Yugi had looked away and back down at the grave. His fingures were playing with a peice of grass.

I looked up at the sky and continued, "He said he wanted more than anything to have Mokuba to himself again ... even if it meant death."

--Flashback--

"He's just always known who I am... I can't ever get over that jerk, Yugi, having hold of his heart. If Mokuba would just see that I love him..." Kaiba drifted off as he lifted his glass to his lips. I sat there watching through Bakura's eyes.

The darkness had taken hold of his heart... I knew it. He had the same look in his eyes that I would get when I looked in the mirror. His expression turned sour and he drank what was left in his glass. "But he doesn't, of course he doesn't. He's too wound up in Yugi's little gang of friends to notice that I'd die for him to be by my side."

"They don't see what real life is." Bakura said to him. I closed my eyes forcing myself to keep quiet. "Because everything will be okay if we believe." he added in a phony voice.

Kaiba smirked as he took a fresh glass. "You're right. They think everything thing'll turn out just fine .. proves how much of the real world they live in."

--End Flashback--

I felt Bakura stir in the ring so I stopped thinking about that night... Yugi had gotten up. He didn't look at me, but down at the grave. "Let's go back ..."

I blinked a few times as he started walking towards a car that drove up. I got in after him sorry for what I said. Maybe I should have just left ...

The car took off, we sat in silence for a while. I looked at Yugi every now and there. He stared at the ground, his hands balled at his side. After a few minutes the car pulled into the large garage.

"Wait." Yugi said as I started to open the door.

"Leave us." He said to the driver. He turned to me. The wild crave in his eyes... I crawled a bit away. This shouldn't happen... I pulled the handle out on the car door.

Yugi grabbed my wrist. "Please... I don't want to be alone..."

I froze. The temtation urged me. I had to stop myself... I couldn't... Mokuba hated me enough, Yugi couldn't do this to him he lov-

A shiver ran down my back. My mouth opened and my eyes closed. I realized Yugi's hands were down my pants and slowly massaging me. I lost control of what I was trying to keep locked and ran my hands down his arms and grabbed his hands to make him rub harder. I pressed against the car door as Yugi undid his pants and slipped himself into my mouth. I let all my guard down...

His body had a sweet taste... I sucked on him and licked his inner thighs. He tried to hide his groans in the cealing of the car, but they were still rather loud. I ran my hands around his thighs and down his lower back. He pressed harder against me as he slid down and kissed me on the lips.

Our kiss broke when the car door opened and I fell back. Yugi landed half on the car seat and my leg as I hit the ground. We both watched the ring roll from my pocket and slowly land at Mokubas feet. "Wha... what are you doing? How could you!" he looked at me...

His eyes were wide and hurt. I scrammbled to my feet as Yugi pulled his pants back up.

"Mokuba... I..."

"Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT!" He screamed. "I gave you a place to stay, a chance to make up for what you did to my brother and this! This is how you repay me!" he didn't even look at Yugi... "I never want to see you again! Leave before I force you too!"

I glanced at Yugi... what was the point of saying sorry? ... I ran as far as I could.

---Mokuba---

I was talking to Zigfried about Seto. He told me that he had been meaning to stop by and ask me how I was doing. It had been a while since the grand champion duels when Seto died. I didn't see him much before Seto died anyway...

He said when he heard the news of Seto's death he knew he had to do his best to make sure that my company stayed in the game, or else it wouldn't be as fun. We talked about new ideas and old ones we had had before he left. I thanked him again for coming by ... but not my life. As I walked to find Yugi my reflection watched me.

Seto... I was becoming Seto... but no... I looked up to him, that was all.

I asked a maid where Yugi was, she said the garage with Ryou.

On my way to the garage I thought about what Ryou had said to me...

--Flash back--

"Everything you brother talked about was about you... He really did care for you Mokuba. He even said he was sorry for neglecting you. He went on and on about how he thought you hated him and thats why you went to Yugi for love."

I bit my lower lip. Seto ... thought that?

"He was jealous of Yugi and hated him..." Ryou said after a moment of silence, "He drank more to dull his pain... He hated himself for hurting you."

Seto ... jealous? ...

"No... Seto wouldn't ... he ..."

Hating... himself?

I ... hated myself... it was my fault ... he ... I saw a flash of silver. A small knife was sitting on the bookshelf.. it had been Setos'...

"Mokuba! Wait!"

I ignored Ryou...

---End Flashback---

Walking into the garage, I stopped and looked down at my wrist. The cloth around it was stained red already...

A groan came from somewhere, I knew that groan... "Yugi?"

A car door opened and Ryou fell out. Yugi hung half way out.

I stared down at the ring I had given Yugi. The anger boiled inside me.

How dare he! I gave him a chance to make up for my brothers death and this is how he repays me? Outraged, I let my anger scream.

He ran and left me standing near Yugi. I picked up the ring and held it out for Yugi. He looked at me confused and worried.

"I gave you my love, my innocence, and you went to the one person who ruined my life?"

He drew back a bit as if afraid...

"Well?"

He looked back at the ring. In the car window I saw Seto watching Yugi as I was.

"Take it ... or do you not love me anymore?"

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

WhiteMageRyou: same old don't own ygo .. thanks for all the review peoples! so our time together is coming to an end .. -cry- .. we'll always have Rome!

Mokuba: ... uh... yeah... well, here it is, the final chapter... enjoy! don't forget, theres a character **death **warning!

WhiteMageRyou: ... oh and uh ... I sorta left it up to the reader to decide on what happens to Mokie in the end... maybe I should shut up?

Mokuba: ... yeah, you go and do that... like I said, enjoy the final chapter everyone!

------

I sat in the car... my hand stayed on the door handle... I wanted to go out there... to weep with my friends ... with his friends... his family ... No one said anything to me when they came... The rain had stopped just in time for them to watch.

I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to cry... Why did life throw these pains at me? ... What have I done to make the ones I love... die?

---Yugi---

A couple of weeks had passed. I stayed with Mokuba as much as I could. We planned our wedding like there was no tomorrow. We had everything ready, down the to the types of fruit that would be in the fruit salad.

Then that day came. I could hardly sleep, but somehow I had fallen asleep. I awoke to the sound of a knocking on my door. Smiling, I opened it. Joey instantly put his hand around my neck and gave me a nuggie. We laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Why are you up so early Joey? I've never seen you so energetic this early." I joked.

"I couldn't let my best friend yug be alone on his wedding day huh." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Joey."

"Now, enough of that mushy stuff, ya gotta' get ready." He said standing up. "Today's your day ta' shine."

I looked at the white tuxedo hanging up. Now that the day had come, I felt so nervous. I would finally be Mokuba's. I wouldn't have to worry about us breaking up... he promised me he would never leave me if I never gave myself to anyone else ever again.

I spun around, now dressed in my tuxedo. Joey clapped. "Work it Yug!"

I laughed. He handed me the vail and the flowers, Lily of the valley, daffodils, and red tulips.

"Is Mokuba up yet?" I asked. Joey shoke his finger at me.

"Yug, don't you know da' bride can't see da' groom until he's walkin' down the isle?"

I blushed. "Oh right ... but can't we just beak the rule? I want to tell him I love him one last time before I marry him."

Joey smirked and shook his head. "Nawh, come on Yugi. We gotta' get you to the church."

He patted me on the back and we started out of the house. I took a deep breath as I got into the car. "This is really it."

Joey got in on the drivers side and nodded. "You've gone through a lot Yug, you'll be fine."

In the car I couldn't help but think Mokuba deserved better than me. Who was I to go behind his back with Ryou? It was my fault for letting Mokuba know I loved him back. It was my fault Kaiba was gone. It seemed like our love caused nothing but pain for Mokuba...

Staring out the window I watched the trees fly by. I wondered what Mokuba was thinking right now. Did he have regrets? Did he have any hatred for me? Was he having second thoughts?

I stopped myself. I wasn't having second thoughts. My heart belonged to Mokuba and no one else. His belonged to me and only me. We would be together forever. That's why we're getting married after all, to prove that our promise to each other will always stand. I with him, him with me. I smiled, clearing the rest of my doubts from my mind.

"You okay Yug?" Joey asked glancing at me as he drove.

Nodding I said, "Yeah, couldn't be better."

"Good, cuz' I got the butterflies for ya' then." He laughed nervously. "Seein' my best friend gettin married just get me all teared up. I can still remember the day we became friends like it was yesterday."

We both started to laugh. "You were a real block head." I said

"But thanks ta' you, I changed my ways." Joey said.

I started to say something else when I saw the deer. "JOEY!"

He swerved, already seeing it and the car went off the road. The car flipped so many times...

Somehow I had ended up a few feet away from the car. I coughed and it hurt. My whole body was in pain. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. "Damn..." I whispered. I coughed again, this time blood came. It rolled down the side of my face.

I didn't want to move but I had too... I had to get to the church ... our wedding...

Joey was climbing out of the over turned car. His arm was bleeding and he had tons of scratches all over him. He saw me and went wide eyed. "Yugi!" He rushed over to me, limping badly.

"Yugi..." His eyes were watering... why was he crying?

"Don't cry .. it was just.. an .. accedent.. we can still make it." I said, as I spoke more blood came.

"No Yug... we can't..." The tears streamed down his face.

"We can.. walk.. or ... call someone..." there was more blood...

"Yugi... you don't have ta' talk..." Joey said. I realized he wasn't looking at me, but at my chest. I slowly moved my hand to where he was looking. It was so hard... it took all my energy to feel the sharp smooth glass. I felt the feeling drain from my hands. It was covered in a slippery warm liquid that was turning cold in the wind. Blood? ...I hadn't felt anything ... when did it happen?

Yami grabbed my shoulder. _'Yugi, Yugi look at me!'_

His voice was so far away... my hand dropped to my side, the gold necklace I had been holding so tightly started to slip from my fingers...I didn't want to let it go... it was Mokubas gift to me...but I was numb...I swear saw Kaiba standing there. His face wasn't sour and mean looking though. He smirked at me.

I couldn't find my voice. Why was I dying, why was I going to leave Mokuba alone in the world ... why was I going to have to hurt Mokuba again...

"YUGI, SAY SOMETHING!" Joey cried out as my eyes went lifeless.

---Mokuba---

I stood there for so long. People started to whisper after a while. Joey and Yugi weren't here... why? Yugi promised ... he promised he'd be mine.

I played nervously with the bottom of my jacket. Yugi ... where are you?

It seemed like forever... Some people left... some stayed... but I didn't care about them... I wanted to have someone come and tell me Yugi was going to come down the isle now.

Night came... I sat on the footsteps of the church forcing myself to not cry. Malik sat down next to me. He was one of the only people who hadn't left yet. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure something important came up, Yugi wouldn't leave you like this." He said trying to ease my broken heart.

I didn't say anything back. It's not like I would have time to say anything anyway... There was a loud gasp.

"Over there!" Someone pointed. I stood up, praying it was Yugi... no... it was Joey.

I looked past him, Yugi was supose to be coming here with him, wasn't he?

My heart stopped... Joey's clothes were ripped, his arm covered in dried blood and still wet blood. His face scratched, his hair a mess. He ignored everyone who went up to him... He came right to me.

"J-Joey... where's...?"

He looked down and closed his eyes, a few tears rolled down his blood splattered face. "...dead."

"No...n-no! You ... He can't be... Don't say that!" I screamed. Joey continued to look away from me. I found myself punching Joey. He fell to the ground and who was left from my wedding ran to him. Malik grabbed me and held me back.

I demanded my tears to be held back, I demanded my anger to be bottled. I wasn't going to cry because Seto wouldn't cry.

A few days later...and after the funeral...

The morning sun warmed my cold face. I stopped typing on my computer and looked out the window, squinting. How long had it been? .. I lost track of the nights. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I just needed another glass of coffee. I stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway. I rubbed my eyes. Seto continued to stare back at me.

I gave a small cry and threw the mirror off the wall. My pace quickened... every bit of relfection I had ... I saw Seto... I turned around and saw him in the window glass. "Stop it!" I yelled.

I started to run.. but everywhere I went, he was there. I raced out the door and down the street but still ... every window, every puddle of water ...

"Stop!" I cried out. I ran out of the city streets and into a field. I turned around .. there was my shadow... no... not my shadow, Seto's shadow. It reached for me. I screamed and tried to out run it. I tripped and skidded in the wet grass. My hands touched the cold roughness of carved letters in a rock. I looked up and saw the tombstones of Seto and Yugi. I started to back away but my shadow stopped me.

I wasn't going to cry ... no matter how afraid I was, I would not cry. Seto wouldn't cry and I was- ... what was I saying? I wasn't Seto... Seto was my brother. I looked up to him, not be him.

The burning of my tears hurt my eyes. I wasn't Seto and I would never be. He drove me away just as I had done to Yugi. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had been blinded by the monster in my heart. I was too afraid of becoming Seto that I had become him anyway...

I started to sob... I cried to hard I couldn't breath. My hands gripped their tombstones tightly. "Why did both of you have to be taken away from me?" I cried out.

There was a crack of thunder and the light sprinkle of water fell on my face. My tears rained harder then that.

But then the drizzle of rain stopped hitting my face. I opened my eyes and saw the black unbrella over my head. I looked at it's holder. His face was worn and sad like mine.

"I didn't know you were going to be here... I just thought I would say a good bye..." He said not giving me a single glance.

I stood up, "He who has foresaken life is in his death."

He looked at my tear-soaked face. "Have you forsaken life then?"

I fell into Ryou's arms... I wasn't Seto ... I was myself. I was Mokuba Kaiba, and no one could take it away from me, not even myself. He held me close as I let myself go. I closed my eyes and took a last breath.

Please review!

-waves-

Thanks for reading! Got a question? Ask away! I'll try to answer them with a secret super duper alt. ending! .. maybe ..


	9. Love in the heart

HELLO! Once again we meet xD

Okay, I didn't want to write an alternate ending thing … so instead you get an epilogue! –meaning you get a sort of update on what happened to our beloved Mokie! I hope you catch everything 'cause I .. well I wanted to leave things for you to figure out of something! Sheeze …

Here ya' go! Oh and after this I'll respond to some of the reviews I got for the last chapter…

The tall figure stood in front of the window. He looked down at the city. The day passing him by. His hands held a coffee mug. The warmth of the mug was the only thing keeping his hands warm. The steam rising upward from the cup slowly vanished before getting anywhere near his face. The glint of light shined on the ring covering part of his finger He started to think a long-sleeved shirt wasn't enough for the cold. A chill ran up his back. Memories flooded his mind. It had been such a long time ago…

The door behind him creaked open. "You ready?"

The figure closed his eyes and took in the strong aroma of the coffee. "Yeah…hey, can we make one stop before we head there?" He left the mug untouched on the table beside the window.

The black haired man set a rose down in front of each tombstone. He stood back, observing the graves as if he was seeing them for the first time. "I miss them…"

An arm slid under the black collar of his coat. "I know…" The arm dropped off the mans shoulder and took his hand.

"We're going to be late." The man said.

"Like usual."

His frown turned into a small smile. His lips connected with his lovers. He broken the kiss and pushed a lock of snow white hair out of his lovers face. "Come on, we can't be too late."

A few minutes later the two sat near each others, gazing out at the crowd.

"Without further ado, Mr. Kaiba!"

The crowd cheered graciously as he took the microphone. "Hello to all of you!" He started to say. Some yelled back a hello. His eyes searched through the crowd as if looking for someone. They grew quite. His mouth lay half open. Large eyes met his. They were different from the others though. They weren't filled with the excitment like the others... His blond bangs swayed in a cool breeze.

His pale lips moved. '… I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you…'

The black haired man blinked and the past vanished. He reminded himself, he couldn't be afraid of the old memories burried deep within his bleeding heart.

All the eyes looked at him… waiting for him to say or do something. Feeding off the energy to celebrate, the people shifted around continuously, making small waves in the sea of humans.

"Well what else is there to say but welcome to Kaiba Land!"

With the uproar, he threw his hand up into the air. Bits of paper fluttered down on the ocean.

Maybe things didn't go well for him… maybe his heart was shattered… but something drew the man to live on…

There was someone to help him put back together his broken heart …Not just someone though ... he had three people to look out for him... even if two were just in thought... They would help glue his heart back into one... yes,pieces would remain lost…and memories would be forever beburned in the back of his mind … but new ones came everyday…

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Hmm?" His lover stood up. The crowd was dispersing among the park now.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Don't you think it's rather funny also … Throwing these pains in and then moments like this where you think you're on top of the world?" He reached up towards the sky and the Kaiba Land sign above his head. "It makes you want to grab onto the memories … even the ones you'd want to forget… It's just a cycle … you're continuously learning… to accept …" His hand dropped to his side. He turned around and smiled.

"Life is just … just that …"

_Owari_

… don't ask about what he's saying 'kay? … I seriously didn't know what to do -sweatdrop-

MysticMaiden 18: I'm not completly sure myself why he smiled ... I guess it was because he wanted to give Yugi a sign it was okay to leave Mokuba?

Meeja: wow, thanks xD I'm glad you liked it! Yeah it was sad ... I'm not really one for happy endings ... except for comedy type stories... anyway, I hope to see you review for another fanfic I write!

dukeylover24: oh my ra! You're kidding right? You cried? -dies- my life long dream is forfilled! I've always wanted my writting to have a deep effect like that on someone, and no joke when I read your review I started jumping around and screaming. I told like everyone I knew too... heh, thanks!

Koi-Bara: like I said to Meeja, I don't like writting happy endings... heh .. and I LOVE twists xD Yes pour Mokie, but he also learned he now has three people looking out for him -nod nod- and yes damn joey! Damn himto hell!Garh! ... heh sorry, I dislike Joey a bit, I kind of find him annoying... and he needs to learn how to drive, for cryin' out loud he killed Yugi!


End file.
